My 17 minutes to freedom
by mirus0831
Summary: What's a girl to do when the life she hates is the life she lives? This is what Lizzie Cordoba contemplates almost everyday. But one day, That changes when the mysterious "Doctor" appears with his strange blue box. will she go with him, or stay away? 2nd story. Please review!


Hey, people. So this is my second story. Letting you know, this story is not edited or done with a beta. Any mistakes are my own. Please review and let me know what you think! Constructed criticism is welcomed, just don't be rude about it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, except my OCs.

11:10

I'm Elizabeth 'Lizzie" Cordoba and I'm lost. No, not the physical kind. The kind where you live a life that isn't meant for you. My life used to be both me and my twin sister, Madilyn. That all changed though. It changed because she changed; her personality, her looks, everything and I was forced to follow behind her unchanged and unnoticed. So here I am, a senior in high school, sitting at lunch, staring at the sky and daydreaming of a life I couldn't have.

"Isn't that right, Lizzie?"

Madilyn's, or Mads as I call her, question brought me out of my reverie. She had her face looked towards me expectantly. Not hearing or caring about their frivolous conversation, which most likely was merely gossip, I replied with my usual "yeah, definitely." Satisfied, she turned away again.

And so continues the circular pattern that is my dull life.

11:15

I never really know how long I day dream for. Time is irrelevant there. Unless someone calls me for my attention, my mind is elsewhere. This time I was in a clearing counting the stars… when it happened. A strange noise, a sort of wheezing, creaking sound. It was faint but I could hear it and there was no way it was a part of my day dream. I would have known what it was.

"Lizzie!"

"What?" I said as I was shaken by my shoulders. As I refocused into reality, I faced Mads.

"I called your name three times!" she replied.

"Didn't you hear it? I asked her.

"Hear what?" She said putting her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Never mind. It was probably nothing."

'What was that?' I thought as my twin walked away.

11:20

I didn't go back to day dreaming. I wanted to hear that noise again, if only to prove that it was real and that I wasn't already more of a freak than my family thought.

'Please come back.'

Vwormp, Vwromp.

There! There is was again! I did hear it.

"Mads, listen!" I called out to her. The sound was stronger this time and kept getting louder with each passing moment.

"What is that, Lizzie?"

The wind picked up, sending dust and the lunchtime debris flying. Lizzie and I stood together while the rest of her friends huddled around each other as a strange shape began materializing in the middle school yard. Madilyn and I glanced at each other, confused. A box, a blue box, was right in front of us.

11:23

The door opened and a man in a blue suit came walking out. Dumbfounded, we didn't move an inch. Then he spoke, but not to us.

"What? Where am I?"

After taking a quick look around, he turned back to the box. It was a police box, at least that's what I figured from the exterior.

'But how did he fit into it?'

"I told you to take me somewhere that needed my help. Why did you bring me to a… a… high school?"

By his accent I could tell he was somewhere from England. At least, I think he was, but who in England has a thing like that? I was the first one to compose myself.

"Excuse me?" I walked towards the mysterious man. "Who are you?" He twisted his body at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hello! Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm the Doctor.

Doctor? Doctor who?" He smiled at my question as though it were an inside joke with himself.

"Just the Doctor."

"Uh, ok then, 'Doctor,' mind telling us how you basically appeared out of nowhere inside a blue box?"

"The TARDIS, actually. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Want to have a look?" he said leaning against it. I eyed him warily.

"Go on in," he encouraged.

Slowly, not taking my eyes off of the Doctor I went towards the doors. I went in and walked right back out.

"That's not possible," I told him forgetting that the others had not seen what I just had. "Its…"

"Yeah."

"But that shouldn't be…"

"I know!"

"That's amazing!"

Oh, yes!"

"Lizzie!" shouted my sister. "What did you see?"

It's bigger on the inside!" She stood there speechless. At least now I knew how he fit inside. But an idea popped into my head. I turned back to him.

"You said time and space. Like time and space travel?"

"There you have it! You know, I like you.

"So time and space, I could go anywhere, be anyone." I was so enrapt in my own thoughts that I almost missed the question.

"Do you want to come with me?"

11:27

'Yes, of course' I thought. He didn't even have to ask. This man, this Doctor, he could help me break the circle. My only wish was to just break away from this, to truly become Lizzie and not just a shadow of what my sister was. My mind was already made up the moment I stepped into the TARDIS. I wanted what he had. Anyone with that kind of technology had to have a life full of adventure. Maybe with him I would have the opportunity to be who I wanted, to find out who I can be. Not trusting my voice, I slowly nodded. Mads came up from behind me and made me face her.

"Lizzie, no way! You can't actually want to go. For all we know he could be insane, a, a mad man with a box. Lizzie this isn't you!" She tried to reason with me. I knew she could be right, but something told me that he was something more, that I would be able to trust him. I looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I stared at my sister. "Do you remember when we had that talk with mom about me? Well you two were right. We are different. You belong here, I don't. I need to find out who I am and I think the Doctor can help me. Goodbye Madilyn. Please forgive me."

Knowing it would be a while before I saw her again, I hugged my twin. "Don't forget me," I whispered to her. She didn't return the hug. I walked back to the Doctor.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and led me into the TARDIS. "But first can we get me new clothes? I really don't want to go around the universe in my school uniform."

That said, the doors closed, breaking my routine life, giving me a new destination to look forward to.


End file.
